


Your Reflection Shows More

by SlimeQueen



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Jiyong in panties, M/M, Mirror Sex, Panties, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimeQueen/pseuds/SlimeQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Seunghyun?” Jiyong’s voice is uncharacteristically high. Seunghyun can’t reply. He’s too busy trying not to pull off the fucking pair of lacy woman’s underwear that he can see peeking out of the top of Jiyong’s jeans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Reflection Shows More

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not steal or post my work on any other website without my permission. Thank you!

At first, Jiyong had laughed off the idea of doing a photoshoot in women’s clothing, but after a couple days, he’d agreed in a weirdly serious way. “Variety is important.” He’d said, eyebrows furrowed. “And the fans will like it, of course!” he’d added at the stares of everyone else. The other guys had shrugged it off- Jiyong did a lot of weird stuff and this really wasn’t that strange. But Seunghyun saw the smirk playing at the corner of Jiyong’s mouth. That was his ‘I'm going to fuck something up’ smirk.

 Later when its night and it’s just Jiyong and him in their shared hotel room, Seunghyun crosses his arms and watches as Jiyong slides to the floor and fumbles with the zipper of Seunghyun’s tight pants and asks him again.

“Why did you _really_ want to do the shoot tomorrow?”

“I can’t want to do an interesting shoot?” Jiyong grins in a way that makes Seunghyun’s stomach ache. The serrated noise of the zipper sliding down is filthy. Small, clever hands rub over the front of his briefs and then slide inside.

“Nothing is that simple with you.” Seunghyun says, mouth pressed into a stubborn line, but then Jiyong’s taking his quickly hardening cock in his hand and licking a broad stripe up the underside. He presses his lips together harder and stops talking.

\---

“How do I look?”

“ _Hot.”_ Seunghyun wants to say. “Weird.” Is what he actually says.

It’s not that far off from the truth though, because Jiyong in a dress and heels is really fucking weird- and also kind of turning Seunghyun on. His legs look long and slender, and the milky pale of his skin isn’t anything new, but it’s too fucking sexy to see him pull the skirt down lower when he thinks it’s too short, flushing lightly when the director compliments his figure.

He crosses his arms and rolls his eyes when Jiyong smiles and throws him a peace sign. “Wish me good luck!” he says, blowing a kiss. Seunghyun steps to the side as if to avoid it.

Jiyong’s smile widens and he practically skips in front of the camera.

Most of the poses are easily. Sexy supermodel. Cute schoolgirl. (Seunghyun nearly comes in his pants at the sight of Jiyong in a miniskirt.)

Then (of course) it gets complicated. The male model doesn’t show up for the shoot. He’s home sick and can’t get out of bed. The directors are frantic and Jiyong immediately walks up to him and pouts until Seunghyun’s ‘no fucking way’ becomes an ‘I hate you, fine’.

“I’ll do it.” He says, and the photographer showers him with praise, ranging from his ‘strong jaw line’ to his ‘smart thinking’.

They do his makeup fairly quickly, styling his hair and sweeping eyeliner over and under his eyelids. Then he’s ushered in front of the camera and posed, sitting on a couch, legs splayed out in front of him. Jiyong smirks slyly as he comes to sit down on Seunghyun’s thighs, perching himself precautiously on the black clothed limbs.

They do a couple shots like that, and then another couple of Jiyong splayed out over Seunghyun’s chest. It ends with them face to face, noses nearly touching.

“That was fantastic!” the photographer compliments them afterwards, “You two have so much on camera chemistry, I can see why everyone says you two are best friends!”

Seunghyun smirks at Jiyong when the photographer turns away for a second and Jiyong returns it with a wink.

\---

“Hyung?” the voice calls from the other side of his dressing room door.

“Come in.” he calls, studying his hair in the mirror. There are still a couple hours before the show so he’s still wearing sweatpants and a tank top.

“Did you go over the set list for tonight?” It’s Jiyong, and he clicks the door locked behind him as he strides into the room, situating himself in front of the vanity where Seunghyun is looking at himself. He’s clad in low slung sweatpants as well and somehow doesn’t look lazy and like he just rolled out of bed like Seunghyun does.

Seunghyun nods and bends around him to continue messing with his hair. Jiyong turns to look at the mirror as well.

“You should ask them to spike it up more.” He comments, pressing himself against the table part of the vanity to lean forward until his nose is practically against the glass. “But what should I do with mine?”

Seunghyun looks down to answer but then freezes, breath caught in his throat.

“Seunghyun?” Jiyong’s voice is uncharacteristically high. Seunghyun can’t reply. He’s too busy trying not to pull off the fucking pair of _lacy woman’s underwear_ that he can see peeking out of the top of Jiyong’s pants.

Honestly. What the fuck.

Seunghyun grabs Jiyong’s wrist and pins it to the glass.

“So, when were you going to show me the panties.” He asks conversationally.

“Um…” Jiyong trails off. He shrugs and tries for a smile.

“Why are you wearing them?” Seunghyun asks, taking another step closer. He pauses because Jiyong is blushing hard, fingers tugging nervously at the hem of his shirt.

“I- I liked them.” Jiyong whispers so low that Seunghyun has to strain to hear. It’s unlike him to be this serious and quiet so Seunghyun knows something’s up. “They looked really pretty and the stylist said I could keep them.”

“Did you plan on me seeing them?” Seunghyun breathes, leaning forward to trap Jiyong between the large vanity and his body. Jiyong bites his lip and sweeps his eyes over Seunghyun’s tall body looming over him. He stands on his tiptoes, pushing up so they’re nearly eye level.

“It’s not my fault you saw me. I just wanted to see myself in them.” Jiyong says innocently, but the excitement in his eye and the unsteadiness of his voice give him away.

“But I did see them.” Seunghyun says evenly, and then Jiyong shrugs, pulling on the fabric of his pants.

  
“Wanna see them more?” Jiyong asks finally, teasing grin spreading over his face.

  
Seunghyun doesn’t even have to say yes. Jiyong’s already tugging his sweatpants down his thin legs, looking at him slyly through long eyelashes. Suddenly all Seunghyun can concentrate on is black lace and light pink satin on pale skin.

Seunghyun stares at him for a split second before reaching a quick hand out to stroke over the front of the pearl colored satin. Jiyong sighs into his touch, pushing his hips harder against the flat of his palm. Seunghyun cups his hand over Jiyong’s semi-hard cock and strokes with more force, watching his face as it contorts with pleasure, eyes squeezing shut as he ruts steadily into Seunghyun’s hand.

The satin is soft under his hand, the fabric straining where Jiyong’s erection pushes against it.

Jiyong makes a desperate noise in his throat and it snaps Seunghyun back to attention. He pulls his hand back and raises an eyebrow at Jiyong’s flushed face.

“S-Seunghy-“ Jiyong starts but stops with a gasp when he’s pulled roughly into Seunghyun’s lap and then into the vanity chair.

“I was close.” He says, and Seunghyun pretends not to hear him, turning Jiyong around in his lap to face the mirror. 

“Seunghyunnie,” he whines, hips bucking up into empty air. “Your hand.”

“What about my hand?” Seunghyun teases, rubbing his index finger over the lace of the waistband. 

Jiyong breathes in unsteadily, hips grinding in tiny circular motions on Seunghyun’s lap. “Let me turn at least,” he says, arms coming down on Seunghyun’s thighs to lift himself and spin around. Seunghyun catches his delicate wrists in his bigger hands, holding them lightly behind his back.

Jiyong makes a noise like he wants to cry and swallows a sob when Seunghyun nips at his neck.

 “Well? You’re the one who said he wanted to see himself.” Seunghyun says coldly. He knows he’s being unnecessarily cruel but the way Jiyong squirms in his lap makes up for it. He drops his head but Seunghyun sees him peer up through glistening stuck together eyelashes.

Seunghyun follows his eyes to the mirror, watching as Jiyong studies himself with quick fleeting eyes. Swollen pink lips, eyebrows drawing up, shirt riding up a narrow torso to reveal the black lace low on his hips, wrists caught in Seunghyun’s hands.

“I-it’s strange.” He finally murmurs, eyes closing again. His head lolls back onto Seunghyun’s shoulder. He tries to twist his hand free but Seunghyun grips it tighter, fingers digging in lightly.

“Is it?” Seunghyun muses, raising one eyebrow. “I found it kind of sexy.” He says, and then pushes a kiss into the junction of Jiyong’s neck. He feels a shiver go through Jiyong’s body,

“Quit teasing me and hurry up!” Jiyong pouts as if to emphasize his discomfort. Seunghyun smirks, finally releasing his wrists to push his hands up under Jiyong’s shirt. He lets one trail up while the other slides down to the front of the panties.

“Were you planning on showing me tonight?” he asks, fingers brushing over the satiny front. Jiyong gasps when Seunghyun grips the outline of his cock through the panties and squeezes, slim hips bucking up into his hand. Jiyong nods, eyes shut tight.

Seunghyun feels the wetness of precum seeping through the fine fabric. He pulls his hand away again, leaving Jiyong chasing the friction.

“Open your legs.” He says, and immediately Jiyong lets his legs part, draping them on either side of Seunghyun. The shade of the inside of his thighs is like milk, all pale and smooth.

Seunghyun runs a hand down the inside of a thigh, watching as Jiyong shivers, a tiny moan spilling out of his mouth. He pushes back against his seat on Seunghyun’s lap, pressing into Seunghyun’s erection.

“Stretch me.” Jiyong challenges, and makes to slide the panties off. Immediately, Seunghyun grabs his hand and pulls it away roughly, muttering “Keep them on,” under his breath.

“Hand me that.” Seunghyun points to a bottle of lotion on the vanity and lets Jiyong go for him to grab the makeshift lube.

“Against the mirror.” Seunghyun instructs, the tiny click of the bottle opening sounding through the room. Jiyong immediately braces his hands and forehead against the mirror, hands curling into loose fists on the glass.

“Go slowly.” He mumbles as Seunghyun pushes the panties aside a little and presses a slick finger into him, mouthing on his shoulder.  Seunghyun makes a noncommittal noise in his throat, nipping lightly at the smooth skin of Jiyong’s neck.

“S’tight,” he remarks, “how long has it been since last time?”

“A month, give or take,” Jiyong murmurs, pushing his ass back against Seunghyun’s hand when he slides a second finger in. “It’s your fault for saying no fucking on tour.”

“We can’t have you limping around on stage.” Seunghyun smiles, curling his fingers, and Jiyong gasps, pressing back again. Seunghyun watches the fluid arch of his back, the dimpling at the base of his spine, the sharp jut of the shoulder blades over smooth skin. "Pretty," he comments, pressing a little kiss to one of the ridges of Jiyong's spine.

“Am I?” Jiyong begins asking, but then gasps and Seunghyun smiles wider; he’s found it. He rubs his fingers harder against Jiyong’s prostate, earning another low groan from him.

“How the hell do you always find it so quickly?” Jiyong demands, only to cut off with a moan when Seunghyun presses the pads of his fingers in just right.

“I’ve been doing this for a while. It would be pretty weird if I didn’t know your body by now.” Seunghyun muses. He crooks his fingers relentlessly, cocking his head to the side so he can see Jiyong’s face in the mirror.

Lips parted, breathe fogging part of the glass, hair falling into his eyes. He’s the prettiest guy Seunghyun has ever seen. He always has been, even when Seunghyun was a stubborn teenager, refusing to admit his feelings.

“You can go now.” Jiyong says softly, interrupting Seunghyun out of his musings. "There's a condom in the pocket of my pants." 

Seunghyun bends down and picks up the discarded material, fishing the condom out. "I thought you said you were waiting till tonight to show me," he grins, and Jiyong flushes, knowing he's been caught. Seunghyun tilts his head to the side and decides to let it go- there are more pressing matters at hand. He rips open the foil and carefully rolls on the condom and then straightens, pressed flush against Jiyong.

“Tell me if it hurts too badly.” Seunghyun says like he does every time they do this, even though Jiyong has never complained. Jiyong spins his head to look him in the eye and nods. Then Seunghyun pushes the panties aside even more and positions himself against Jiyong’s ass. He glances up quickly in the mirror to find Jiyong watching their reflections intensely and unblinkingly.

Then he’s pulling his sweatpants down his hips, around his knees and sliding in, and all he feels is heat and the squeeze of Jiyong’s body around his cock. He can feel Jiyong’s body go taut, quivering lightly as he’s stretched open.

“Yeah?” Seunghyun asks uncertainly, his own body flexed with restraint. Jiyong breathes in and out deeply through his nose once and finally nods. Seunghyun slides in deeper, burying himself inch by inch until Jiyong’s ass is almost pressed against his hips.

He can feel Jiyong’s every movement, the way his breath reverberate through them both, the way the soft shaking of his arms on the table make them both quiver. Seunghyun’s hands tighten on his hips, watching in the mirror as Jiyong’s eyes finally open.

“Okay.” Jiyong manages a shaky smile, and then notices Seunghyun’s stare in the mirror. “For real, I'm good.”

Seunghyun nods once and then rocks his hips once, twice, three times. His mind is swimming, everything enveloped in heat and incredible pressure.

Sharp gasps leave Jiyong’s mouth as he pushes back eagerly against Seunghyun, forehead pressed firmly against the glass. Seunghyun can just see the top of Jiyong’s cock pushing out of the top of the precum covered lace of the panties.

Jiyong makes a high, needy noise and Seunghyun thinks if they continue like this it’s going to be over way too soon. He clasps his hands tightly around Jiyong’s waist and lifts him up. Jiyong’s surprised noise dies in his throat when Seunghyun presses his lips to the hinge of his jaw. He sits back on the chair again and situates Jiyong in his lap, and fuck, Jiyong isn’t prepared for that because he slides down until he’s sitting all the way down on Seunghyun’s cock.

“Y-fuck why did you-” Jiyong pants, rolling his hips helplessly, nails digging indents into Seunghyun’s thighs.

“You can see better from here, can't you?” Seunghyun breathes into his ear. He presses an open mouthed kiss to the hinge of Jiyong’s jaw. Jiyong makes a small noise and tilts his head back, looking through his eyelashes in the mirror.

The angle is so different, and Seunghyun can see the flexed muscles in Jiyong’s thighs as he lifts himself and drops back down quickly, even the way his hole stretches taut and pink around his cock. From this position everything is so _visible_ that it’s almost painful to watch as Jiyong sinks down over and over, teeth sunk into his lower lip, strained moans seeping out of his mouth.

And then Seunghyun must have brushed by his prostate again because there’s a chorus of _“oh my god please please please Seunghyun”_ from Jiyong. His thighs quake under Seunghyun’s hands and his hands curl into fists as their pace becomes more and more sloppy, voice getting higher as he approaches the brink of orgasm.

“Careful,” Seunghyun warns, reaching around Jiyong’s waist to push the satin and lace down and wrap a hand around his erection. A few lazy strokes and Jiyong’s arching up into his hand, slender fingers gripping at Seunghyun’s skin to the point where it’s almost painful, but Seunghyun’s too lost in a euphoric haze to acknowledge the sting.

Seunghyun drags this thumb over the top of Jiyong’s cock and with a sudden high almost anguished sounding cry, he’s coming all over Seunghyun’s hand, body going taut, hips stuttering, eyes squeezing shut. As soon as he comes, he clenches so hard around Seunghyun that it almost hurts.

“Wait, wait,” Jiyong mumbles breathily, “don’t do it inside. We have a show tonight.”

Seunghyun makes a noise of agreement and slides out as he feels the tightening in his stomach, vision going hazy. Immediately Jiyong slides out of his lap and onto the floor. He carefully takes the condom off and wraps a small hand around the base of Seunghyun’s erection and strokes, staring up at him through heavy lidded eyes.

“Seunghyun-hyung.” Jiyong’s voice is quiet and focused. Seunghyun’s eyes flutter shut, his hip moving idly in rhythm with his hand.

 _“Seunghyunnie_.” Jiyong hums again, and then Seunghyun’s groaning softly and coming, toppling over the edge so hard that his vision whites out and all he can feel is Jiyong’s hand still on him.

When he opens his eyes, his reflection stares back, eyes wide, pupils dilated, hair messy and skin damp with sweat. He glances down at Jiyong to find him examining his hand closely. Jiyong looks up and him and deliberately sticks his tongue out, licking quickly up the wet splatters of cum on his palm.

“Ew.” Seunghyun says, and Jiyong grins. He stands up on slightly shaky legs and sticks his clean hand out to Seunghyun. Seunghyun takes it and pulls him down against his chest again, burying his face in Jiyong’s soft hair.

“You have it on your hand too.” Jiyong points out from against his collarbone, and Seunghyun rolls his eyes.

“I’m not going to eat it, though.”

“You could”

“But I won’t.”

Jiyong pouts and slides free. “We should go wash up before makeup and stuff.” He says, glancing at the clock on the wall. Seunghyun nods and stands too. Jiyong slides the ruined panties off and pulls his sweatpants back on, stuffing the panties in the pocket and then starts to make for the door but Seunghyun grabs his wrist first and pulls him back.

“Dude co-” Jiyong cuts off when Seunghyun presses their lips together in a soft slick kiss and then lets him go. Jiyong rolls his eyes and mutters something about how tall people shouldn’t be so cute, then keeps walking.

“Tomorrow I'm doing it inside.” He mumbles and watches as Jiyong’s back stiffens in the doorway.

“I was wrong; you’re not cute at all.” Jiyong says.

Seunghyun smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> this was trash lmao  
> [my tumblr](http://eatjinsass.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/whinytaeyong) come hmu


End file.
